


Watchful eyes

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: Nick hates being watched in his sleep
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Watchful eyes

Waking up to a pair of open eyes fixed on him has caused a deep rooted anxiety in Nick ever since he was ripped from peaceful slumber by a pair of intrusive hands on him when he was nine. It certainly hasn't helped his case that he's had a stalker live under his roof for weeks, some twenty-odd years later, nevermind the glass box. Needless to say that nightmares are as familiar to him as the back of his own hand. And so is the sensation of sweaty palms and a racing pulse.

He hates waking that way and hates even more to have a witness to these embarrassing break downs. That is probably one of the reason's he's never let any relationships grow more serious than a couple of dates. He can make it through the occasional sleepover, it's not like he has nightmares every night, especially not when he has fallen asleep in a state of post coital exhaustion. But once routine sets in... well, he doesn't really let it come that far. Except, with Greg.

Greg is amazing, they've been close even before the whole dating process began, Greg knows about the stalker and knows about the box. And now, several months into calling it a relationship, Greg knows about the nightmares and he knows about his anxiety. Nick had been mortified at first, had tried to push him away, avoided having Greg stay over, made excuses. But Greg hadn't been deterred by that. Instead had done some pushing of his own. And Greg was nothing if not persuasive. 

So Nick had spent more nights with Greg than without, had woken to Greg watching him thrash in his sleep. Had woken with that terrible feeling of his heart beating too fast and his spine tingling in fear. Overcome with guilt he'd cried in Greg's arms, bemoaning the fact that he couldn't unburden his soul, couldn't have an ordinary relationship, no matter how much he felt for Greg and how he trusted him completely. 

It was after another tiring double shift and too little sleep, that he woke to the sight of Greg's warm brown eyes, gazing at him from underneath furrowed brows. His heart raced, his spine tingled, but he realized it wasn't fear, he wasn't scared, he felt... exhilarated. A smile touched his lips, "Whatcha looking at me like that for?" Greg bit his lip, looking down, "I'm sorry." Reaching out Nick cupped his face to draw him closer. "Don't be. Your eyes are the prettiest thing I've seen all day."


End file.
